


天生反情人

by AnDy9



Series: 博肖 [3]
Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDy9/pseuds/AnDy9
Summary: 化妆间20分钟的故事一点点渣





	天生反情人

夏天的确很热。王一博想到。  
夏天在他心里从来没有那么热过。整个人闷在厚重的戏服里，连汗也没法出得大大方方，脸上刷着无数的粉底，一滴汗下来立即就要被擦掉。他在八月份最热的夏天被塑封成一个陶瓷娃娃，汗腺都被掩盖，一腔的火只能往里烧，在心里仿佛支出一池滚烫的油锅，滋滋的往外渐油花。  
油花从眼睛里冒出来，全部落在对面的人身上。对面的人还毫无知觉，冲他笑的仿佛盛开玫瑰。黑衣服配着红发带，头上滑下一滴汗，滚进戏服里像是盛夏雷雨时降落世间的第一滴雨珠。  
王一博突然大喊他的名字。  
很快他就收到一句回应“干嘛！老王？”  
王一博其实也不知道自己为什么要喊肖战的名字。好像在这个酷暑里只有叫他的名字才能降温。肖战和自己不同。自己要端翩翩君子，要素雅白净，他要脏俗破烂。肖战天生爱出汗，整个人像是一块海绵，随便动一动就在出水。上妆上不去，但索性底子好，化妆师也就破罐子破摔，不给他补妆了。角色的媚揉杂自身性格的真，他一天天更加碧透清亮，一天天更耀眼夺目。像一块璞玉赤裸裸的坦诚在大山绿水当中。  
“好热啊。”肖战喊道，叉开腿露出纤瘦的腿。他拿着他黑色的小电风扇往衣领里面吹风。不自觉地往王一博那边靠，撇一撇他别了别嘴仿佛撒娇。  
王一博怼回去，“我也热，你别叫了。”他也不是一心想要和肖战抬杠，但他实际想说什么呢，他也不知道，他心里一片燥热，对着肖战敞开的衣领和脖颈上红色的蚊子包和黑色泥土叫嚣。

有情人眼中出西施。出捧在手心里爱护的大宝贝。  
他俩算不得有情人。一个涉世未深就入娱乐圈，感情没有水花像是一滩死掉的水，一个历经沧桑世故圆滑，感情深的像一口古井无波的水井，  
他俩天生反情人。说到底了就是窃贼。把剧里的感情私自挪用，蓝湛与魏婴几十年的情深被他们占为己有，总有种盗取火种的愧疚感。  
偷爱情，偷感情，偷着缠绵悱恻，偷着疯狂宣泄肾上腺里分泌的激素和无望中互相抓紧的双手。  
有情人眼里才出爱情圣子，他们眼里出爱情婊子。

这场戏完了，要换地方拍。  
赶场的时候给他俩留了休息时间，王一博约着肖战一起去上厕所。上厕所路遇一块泥地，不小心就沾上泥浆。  
王一博一身白，走起小心翼翼，刚迈出脚就被人扯住衣袖，大袖袍被怯丝丝的拽住。肖战站在旁边，毫无顾及的敞开两只手，说，“累了，抱。”  
王一博又觉得热。白色的衣服黏在身上，仿佛耶稣基督死前的裹尸布。我要死了。王一博想，太热了。

王一博没法拒绝，他怎么可能拒绝。  
王一博比肖战矮那么一点，但是加上鞋跟和头冠又比他高那么一点，之前夜戏抱着背了三四遍，到最后实在没力气抱了只好改成背的，回去就被人嘲笑，最后压在床上好一顿操。  
王一博把他背起来，两只腿夹着自己的腰，喘息声近在咫尺，直往他耳朵里钻。发带滚落下来荡在他胸前，黑色的衣服一尘不染，素净的衣摆反倒沾着黑色的烂泥，他俩多嚣张，管他戏组人员管他站姐镜头。含光君都落凡尘谈爱情，王一博也无法免俗。

厕所离化妆间一步之遥。  
他俩压根就没想去厕所。  
化妆间没有人，王一博把肖战放在化妆台上，卸了半边衣服像摆弄一个精巧手办，他家里有巨大的玻璃柜子，一层的摩托车头盔，一层的乐高玩具，一层的手办玩偶。少年的童年岁月被跳舞和镜头打碎，遂只好追求漂亮又不败的永生玫瑰。摩托车头盔是，手办玩偶是，肖战也是。

肖战拉过王一博要亲吻。舌头像蛇一样往王一博嘴里钻。  
王一博是热的。肖战也是热的。  
热烘烘两具躯体黏在一起，却反倒降了温。  
这是两具奇怪的灵魂容器，非得遇上对方方能一解灵魂燥热。

时间在这里是停滞的。  
狭小的临时化妆间，没有风也没有时间，他俩在交换唾液、热度、氧气与生命。两个人抱的好紧，仿佛要把对方揉在自己身体里。  
我爱他，王一博吻的浑浑噩噩，脑海里就这么一句话在滚动。仿佛烧昏了头脑。  
可他说不出来，被舌头把话压在喉头，他俩互相吃口水，把爱意都吃下去。娱乐圈这大染缸里说“情”要被笑话，还真当小孩子过家家。

王一博把肖战扯开，离了唇往下探去，把他翻过来，撩开两人的衣服下摆。  
肖战转过身也不反抗，呼哧呼哧的喘气，两条腿里感觉到有东西在蹭，磨着腿根的时候发出一声惊呼，两只手瞎挥舞，叮铃桄榔弄翻一堆价格不明的化妆品。  
他被王一博怼着腿根操弄，他前面又被王一博的手摁着，整个身子贴在化妆镜上，一塌糊涂一片狼藉。肖战看着镜子里的自己，嘴是肿的，眼是媚的，嘴角的痣都含情。  
镜子只着半身。镜片里的他们都好好穿着戏服，是那两个镜头里的漂亮仙君，镜片下面是短裤拖到地上的王一博和一屁股手掌印子的肖战。

肖战感觉到王一博的东西在自己大腿根部磨，时间太紧做不了全套，他也就服从的加紧了腿。

肖战知道自己最近变得作。可他控制不了自己。  
在王一博身边他好像一个未断奶的婴儿，要他抱要他亲，要他看着自己。拍戏的时候，王一博一个眼神都能把他看热。从里到外滚烫，戏里戏外都痴狂。  
“哈！等...等一下！”他叫道。他看到镜子里的自己也在叫，口水淌下来沾一脸。王一博撞的急，他东西也被蹭的涨的厉害，整个身子都被他捏在手里。王一博在他耳边喘，刻意压低了嗓子的喘，又说话，乱七八糟的荤话往他耳朵眼里钻。王一博掐着他的腰，在他腿间抽插，磨破了皮带着痛感。被捏着顶端不放，肖战整个人都在抖。王一博的东西出出进进磨的又痛又爽，肖战脸皮薄的吓人，一听荤话就脸上飞红。眼睛又因为拍大夜戏容易流泪，羞的咬牙切齿。

肖战整个人蜷在王一博怀里发抖，被拿捏着命脉又被夺了口舌。支支吾吾的说不出话，全身上下都燥的发汗。他俩下身撞在一起，又是粘腻一片。  
夏天无风无雨，只有虫子和大太阳。隐闭的临时化妆间里，他俩像是从羊水里破开的连体婴儿，水淋淋的赤裸裸袒露着，肉贴着肉，心贴着心。

被翻过去的时候肖战又弄翻一盒粉状物品。  
肖战觉得浪费，想伸手过去把它捞过来。伸到一半看到那化妆品的盒子，又羞红了脸。

时尚界的奇怪怪癖，一盘腮红都像在玩情趣游戏。  
前几天肖战要上腮红营造醉酒的妆效，化妆师姐姐高喊，“小张，把orgasm拿来！”化妆师姐姐东北的，嗓子豪迈。王一博靠在一边打游戏，他俩对视一眼，乍一听以为听错。结果又听到她喊，“拿错了，这是deep throat”  
王一博听了就盯着肖战笑，跑跑卡丁车里的小人满赛道撞车也不管。肖战被他盯的发毛，无奈脸蛋被挟持化妆动弹不得，手从戏服里面伸下去，去拧王一博的腿，又自讨苦吃的被王一博攥住手心不放开。  
化妆师姐姐亲自去拿了腮红回来，笑道“我腮红还没有打，你脸怎么那么红？”

Deep throat被打翻在地，orgasm被王一博抢先一步攥在手心，还有一盘sex apple端正的摆在桌上。  
王一博捏着orgasm塞到肖战手里，一边拿舌头含他的耳垂，说“哥哥你的脸好红。”  
小崽子说荤话一说一个要命。肖战看着镜子里的自己满脸飞红，转过头去拿自己嘴去堵他的，“快一点没时间了，别说了。”

肖战手心里全是汗，塞着硬质的腮红盒，王一博整个手都包住他，手指从他的手指里穿过去卡的他动弹不得。他被王一博翻过来，他俩的东西被王一博一手握住。  
肖战外衣早就被拉开，露出黑色内衬。内衬是黑背心的样子，为了放热。他被抵到镜子上，露出来的肩胛骨就贴着冰凉的镜子，一瞬间就因为温度差起了雾气。  
肖战被冻的一下一个激灵，王一博顺势手用力，两个人各是一声粗喘，射了满手。肖战脑海里一片白光，无意识的挺腰往王一博身上靠，手缠在他脖子上，头靠在他肩膀上。“哈慢..慢一点”。  
他一边细细的喘着气，一边仿佛无意识的啄着王一博的耳，次次就蜻蜓点水的拿嘴唇碰一下又放开。  
他吻着王一博的耳，吻着他的耳洞，和他因跳舞而受伤留下的疤。  
那是粉丝的眼泪，是王一博疼痛的疤，也是他的男孩的勋章。

王一博的耳后立即涌出一片小疙瘩，情潮像浪涌一样像他涌来。心头的燥热突然被浇灭，天地间一片白茫茫。  
他好像是归途的燕，回溯的鱼。他是玫瑰园中一朵普通的荆棘。肖战不顾他满身的伤痕，亲吻他的刺与尖锐。  
“哥哥。”王一博喊，他把头靠在肖战身上。“哥哥。”

哥哥，你好爱我。王一博想，但是我也好爱好爱你。

王一博的脑袋膈在肖战胸膛上，听见他的心跳声。他想起幼年时在韩国见到的有轨电车，他背着双肩包赶清晨的第一辆车去练舞，它到来时候早晨的雾霭会被破开，带着阳光一起到来。有轨电车到来的声音，肖战不齐的心跳声和喘息声，都代表着摇曳不定的未来。  
肖战感觉到自己肩头一片湿，他轻轻的叹气。现在他脑海里还晕乎乎，气都没喘匀，整个人都在抖，靠着臀尖倚着化妆台和王一博的身子借力气。王一博假头套还戴在头上和着狗崽子的眼泪黏在他身上。  
娱乐圈里的情人，重利益重收益，谈情说爱讲钱和前途。他们俩是被娱乐圈抛弃的小糊逼，在大夏天拍一部迎合主流审美的非主流网剧，又把自己双双套牢变成异类。无形的东西在狭小的化妆间膨胀，挤压的他俩贴在一起变为一体。  
肖战前二十几年做了一辈子的人生规划，要学画画，要做设计，要开工作室，要逐梦娱乐圈。他每一步都跨的很大，但是却走的很稳。但遇到王一博之后，他的计划全线崩盘。他突然想要爱，想要去不顾未来的爱，想要热烈的去追求未知的未来。  
他好心疼他的小孩，肖战又把他王一博抱的紧了一些。心疼那些他未参与的年岁里小孩遭受过的伤。但他同时又好敬佩他，敬佩他十三岁独闯天下的勇气。  
心疼与敬佩揉杂在一起，搅成早晨的一锅皮蛋瘦肉粥和一碗苦的发涩的咽炎冲剂。肖战不仅用哄小孩的方式心疼着王一博，同时也臣服下去，甘愿躺在他身下也甘心去爱他。

不亏呀，他想。那么一个神仙来爱我，我也要好好爱他。


End file.
